Unleash The Pain
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Cuando Klaus se enteró de la muerte de Liz no lo pensó dos veces, se metió en su coche y puso rumbo a Mystic Falls. Sabía como ella se estaría sintiendo, los siguientes meses serían difíciles, pero él iba a estar a su lado acompañándola en su dolor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí usados no son míos, son creación de L.J. Smith.

**N/A:** Veo imposible que Klaus nunca llegara a enterarse de la muerte de Liz y mucho menos de que Caroline había anulado su humanidad. (y que siendo él capaz de devolvérsela con la compulsión a nadie se le ocurriese decir ''Hey! vamos a llamar a Klaus!'') No le encuentro la lógica por ninguna parte, creo que todas sabemos que él hubiera descubierto lo de Liz y mínimo se hubiera presentado en el funeral. Y si me disculpáis voy a ignorar todo lo ocurrido en la sexta temporada y fingiré que esto es lo que realmente pasó. Soy feliz en el mundo yupi.

Dedicado a mi misma because I can.

.

* * *

**Unleash The Pain**

**(libera el dolor)**

* * *

.

Caroline a sus 19 años era una una estudiante impecable, hija, buena amiga, vampiresa y una persona llena de sueños y de deseos por cumplir, con un futuro brillante aguardándole.

A principios de mes había hecho una larga lista de actividades que debía desempeñar en aquellas fechas navideñas, su objetivo principal era sacar adelante su carrera –desde que había entrado a la universidad tener como prioridad su educación era algo nuevo para ella. Por fin había dejado de lidiar con el tema sobrenatural, y después de los tres últimos años ya no recordaba como se sentía la normalidad; Ahora todo en su vida era mundano, igual que la vida de cualquier otra persona, y por fin pudo disfrutar de eso, de la tranquilidad. Ya no tenía porque estar pendiente de que un villano pusiera todo su mundo patas arriba, su única preocupación eran los estudios. – y obviamente omitiendo su carrera, Caroline tenía dedicada la mayor parte de su agenda a su madre y amigos.

En esa navidad todo hubiera seguido el mismo curso de siempre, se hubiera sentado con sus familiares a pasar un buen rato, felicitarse, hablar de cosas sin importancia y desenvolver los regalos.

Al menos, esa era la idea para este año, si algo terrible no se hubiera interpuesto en su pequeño mundo de fantasía y hubiera hecho de su vida un auténtico caos.

Perder a su madre no entraba en sus planes.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza, ¿Qué persona a su edad se paraba a contemplar seriamente la posibilidad de perder a su propia madre? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ni siquiera le dio la más mínima pista. Liz era fuerte. Una mujer sana tanto física como mentalmente, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? incluso Liz, a pesar de ser la mujer más fuerte que Caroline conocía no fue capaz de combatir contra esa enfermedad y ganar.

Cáncer. En un estado terminal que ni la sangre de vampiro podía evitar que desencadenara el final de la persona perjudicada. La enfermedad le arrebató a su madre antes de que Caroline pudiera hacerse a la idea de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. No lo aceptaba. Incluso una vez la vio muerta, Caroline seguía sin asimilarlo. No podía. El mundo entero se le vino encima, todas las emociones la golpearon de golpe sin ningún tipo de preparación. Pero ya había llegado la hora de asimilarlo. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Hoy era el día del funeral.

Caroline intentó mostrarse fuerte ante todos sus conocidos, familiares y amigos. Fingió sonrisas y les dio las gracias por asistir.

''_Fuerte, mantente fuerte Caroline, no te derrumbes, no aquí, espera un poco más''_

¿Por qué acaso no era eso lo que los demás se esperaban de ella? todos los que asistieron al funeral pensaban que Caroline era una mujer madura e independiente, superaría aquello, saldría adelante. Sus amigos en cambio, – aquellos que sabían de su condición de vampiro – temían por la estabilidad de su amiga. Había una salida para el sufrimiento, era una de las ventajas de ser vampiro, pero hacer aquello era un error fatal. Ellos no podían permitirlo. Aun sabiendo que existía esa vía de escape se aferraron al positivismo, conocían a su amiga demasiado bien. Caroline no recurriría a esa solución, no iba con sus ideales, ella lucharía contra el dolor y lo superaría.

Porque Caroline era fuerte e independiente.

''Preciosa. Una mujer fuerte. Una amiga generosa. Un rayo de luz en mitad de un océano de oscuridad.''

_Preciosa. Fuerte y llena de luz._

.

.

.

Caroline sintió sus ojos puestos en ella en todo el funeral. No se giró a buscar su mirada, sabía con una certeza inigualable que él estaba ahí, oculto tras los árboles como una sombra en la oscuridad.

Se aferró a la mano de Stefan a su lado y la apretó con fuerza. Él la observó y con su mirada le mostró todo su apoyo. La vampira ya empezaba a sentir su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho, la respiración se le dificultó y sus ojos se empezaron a empañar de lágrimas. No aguantaba aquello, tenía que salir de aquel lugar y romper a llorar una vez estuviera sola. No saldría en todo el día de su habitación, necesitaba asimilar la dura realidad y hacerse la idea de que nunca más volvería a ver a la mujer que le dio la vida.

El funeral terminó temprano. Sobre las 12 del medio día todos los asistentes besaron a Caroline en la mejilla, le dieron un abrazo y mostraron sus condolencias una vez más. Media hora después todos se habían ido. Stefan se sorprendió al ver a Caroline irse junto al resto de invitados. En un principio pensó que ella querría pasar más tiempo junto la tumba de su madre, a solas. No fue el caso.

Stefan suspiró observándola marcharse e hizo lo mismo por su propio camino. Sabía que nada podía aliviar el dolor de su amiga, necesitaba tiempo a solas para asimilar aquel duro golpe, y él como un buen amigo le concedió ese tiempo.

.

.

.

Caroline pasó el resto de la mañana y tarde llorando en su habitación. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y se aisló del exterior. Ninguno de sus amigos fue a visitarla, y los agradeció en silencio por eso. No obstante, su móvil no dejaba de recibir llamadas y mensajes.

''lo siento Caroline, todo mi pésame y mi apoyo''

''Caroline, soy la prima de Liz, Amber, es una tragedia lo que ha pasado, ¿Me recuerdas? Cuando eras pequeña solía llevart…''

Apagó el móvil y lo dejó a un lado de la mesita de noche. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Al tener una nube de pensamientos pesimistas que la impedía pensar con racionalidad volvió a coger el objeto y lo estrelló contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, destruyéndolo en miles de pedazos.

.

.

.

00:23 de la noche. Sus ojos ya no lloraban, sentía que en su cuerpo ya no quedaban más lágrimas por llorar, estaba devastada y agotada, pero aun así era incapaz de dormirse. Ya hacían dos semanas que sufría de insomnio –desde que se enteró del cáncer– y ahora que su madre había muerto su situación no hacía más que empeorar.

Caroline cerró los ojos.

Mañana se enfrentaría a un nuevo día, pero este tenía que llegar a su fin. Por hoy ya había vivido demasiadas experiencias traumáticas que nunca iba a poder borrar de su mente.

Dormirse. Ese era su único deseo en aquellos instantes. ¿No era aquello lo más normal del mundo? Y era todo cuanto quería, desprenderse del dolor por unas horas. No ver a su madre en vida, o decirle ''te quiero'' por última vez, porque ya había aceptado que nunca más volvería a verla. Desear aquello era ridículo e inútil. Ella nunca más volvería a abrazarla, a respirar su aroma y a sentirse segura entre sus brazos.

Tenía que aceptarlo. Lo había aceptado.

Sí, por fin lo había aceptado.

Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, diciéndose a si misma que no iba a volver a llorar. Se acabó el llanto por esa noche. Mañana sería un nuevo día, otro en el que seguir lamentándose por su perdida, pero no hoy, hoy ya estaba derrotada.

La rubia se dio la vuelta en la cama quedando de lado y aspiró con fuerza.

_Eso es, controla tu respiración._

Espiró… Aspiró. Pronto se calmaría. Volvió a repetir el proceso. Pronto el dolor desaparecería y se dormiría. Allí encontraría su salida, en los sueños. No más dolor, solo una completa oscuridad, una escapatoria.

_Aspira. Espira_

Un ruido se escuchó desde fuera de la habitación, ella se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas blanquecinas de su cama. Mantuvo la mente en blanco, centrándose totalmente en el ritmo de su respiración, ignorando por completo el hecho de que alguien había entrado en ese cuarto por la ventana.

_Aspira_

El dolor algún día desaparecerá. Sería difícil llegar, pero lo conseguiría. La herida sanaría y por fin se cerraría.

_Espira_

Pero hay otra solución… más rápida y efectiva. Sería tan fácil deshacerse del dolor… para eso solo tienes que pulsar el interruptor.

_Apágala._

La habitación estaba en absoluto silencio. El momento perfecto, el más tentador. Nadie podría evitar que tomara su decisión.

''No'' susurró en la oscuridad.

No. No iba a pulsar el interruptor. No podía. No lo haría.

Se escuchó un ruido metálico a sus espaldas, el del cierre de una cremallera. Alguien más había en esa habitación.

_Aspira… Espira._

Ella sabía quien era.

Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Sintió las ansias invadiendo todo su cuerpo pero ella se mantuvo atenta, escuchando el roce de la chaqueta al desprenderse de ella y luego al caer al suelo con un suave _plof_. Seguidamente lo oyó quitarse los zapatos, y cuando empezó a caminar hacia ella soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo en un suspiro imperceptible al oído humano, pero que de todas formas él logró escuchar, y ella lo sabía.

La cama crujió levemente por el peso cuando él se sentó en ella. Caroline se mantuvo de espaldas a él con los ojos cerrados. No se molestó en hacerle creer que estaba dormida, Klaus sabía perfectamente que estaba despierta. Su respiración y los latidos apresurados de su corazón desbocado la delataban. Se tumbó a su lado, incorporándose, y cuando empezó a acariciar sus mechones rubios desde atrás Caroline se relajó. En aquel gesto le transmitió tranquilidad y todo su apoyo, su cariño. No hicieron faltas palabras, No más ''lo lamento'' o peor aun, ''Todo estará bien''

Nada estaba bien. La mujer que le había dado la vida se había ido para siempre. No había nada que él pudiera decirle que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Él lo sabía.

Klaus apartó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo de su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, dejando la mitad de su cara expuesta. En ese momento fue cuando ella se giró hacia él. No se molestó en abrir los ojos para mirarlo, simplemente se abrazó a él y ocultó la cara en su pecho. Su mano derecha se aferró a sus collares. Los apretó con fuerza, como si necesitara hacer aquel gesto para aceptar que él estaba allí con ella, y al saber que era cierto, que de verdad estaba allí de nuevo inspiró profundamente. Su aroma masculino inundó sus fosas nasales, él olía a vino y bosque, todo en él era pura masculinidad. Se sintió bien con él, se sintió segura.

''¿Cómo lo has sabido?'' Preguntó en un susurro, no se arriesgó a hablar por temor a que no le saliera la voz.

''Stefan me llamó''

Por supuesto. Caroline enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello, y cuando notó como él fortecía la presión con la que la abrazaba volvió a sentir ese maldito nudo en su garganta.

''Has roto tu promesa''

''Lo sé''

No pudo volver a responder. Sus ojos volvieron a empañársele de lágrimas, volvió a sentir el mismo nudo en su garganta que tuvo presente en toda la tarde, y el cual estaba intentando ignorar.

''No trates de retenerlo'' susurró en su cabello, mientras trazaba círculos con sus manos en la espalda de Caroline, tratando de consolarla, un movimiento que aunque ella no se dio cuenta hizo que su cuerpo se relajara. ''Necesitas dejarlo ir''

Y era tan simple como eso, pensó. No le dio ningún otro consejo, fue todo lo que recibió de él, y era lógico, era todo cuanto tenía que hacer, nada más iba a acabar con aquella tortura que la iba destruyendo por dentro cada vez más, lo único que tenía que hacer era dejarlo ir.

''Libera el dolor, Caroline''

Y eso hizo. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho durante el resto de la noche. Se aferró con fuerza a él y dejó salir todo lo que llevaba sintiendo, la agonía que la estaba matando, desgarrándole el corazón poco a poco. Con él podía hacer eso, y de pronto las palabras de Stefan empezaron a cobrar sentido ''eras la única persona con la que podía sentarme y llorar'' Klaus era esa persona para ella, la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía como se sentía, y sabía todo lo que ella quería en su vida, sus deseos, aquellos que ni ella misma conocía.

Ella aun no lo sabía, pero Klaus era _esa_ persona, y lo necesitaba en su vida.

Cuando el cansancio la venció horas después Klaus se quedó junto a ella, acariciando sus cabellos y murmurando de vez en cuando palabras dulces en su oído.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron juntos, ninguno de los dos se movió, el único gesto que hizo Klaus fue mover su mano en la espalda de Caroline en círculos y de vez en cuando acariciando sus cabellos. Ella lo dejó hacer.

Sobre las 11 de la mañana finalmente hablaron, ella simplemente musitó un escueto ''gracias'' al que él respondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza. Cuando ella le preguntó cuando volvería a Nueva Orleans él sonrió y le dijo todo cuanto quería oír.

''Cuando dejes de necesitarme''

Y esa fue la primera vez que Caroline sonrió desde el funeral.


End file.
